History doesn't always stay in the past
by Whisper2
Summary: Spike and Dru revisit their roots,


Whisper  
History doesn't always stay in the past  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own BtVS, Joss Whedon and the WB do,  
  
  
"Spike I'm bored " Drussila's soft voice floated into the very depths of Spikes soul. Not that he had a soul but if he did have one she would have been there.  
"Let's go out for lunch. "She perked up at his idea and the two of them left the small cottage where they were staying and out into the cold night air. They were in England and the fine mist of rain that was falling did nothing to deter either of them. "Look." Drussila said, Spike looked and saw in the graveyard to their right a young woman in a long dark cloak laying flowers on a grave. The two vampires eye's met and they walked into the graveyard.   
  
Before they were close to the girl she was approached by another vampire. Spike frowned, someone was trying to steal his meal and he didn't take kindly to it. He stepped forward game face on and the other vampire seeing he was out numbered fled. Spike smiled it was good to be back home, no slayer no sire and he had also left behind his reputation for loosing. Back in Britain the only reputation he had was that of William the Bloody, and that was a rep that he was willing to keep. He redirected his attention to the girl, his and Dru's face morphing back into as near as human as they would ever be.  
  
The girl was still knelt by the grave. As she laid the last flower down her finger caught on a thorn. Her blood flowed quickly from the wound. The scent of her blood carried over to the approaching vampires. Dru sighed in sheer pleasure, as the smell of fresh blood wafted over to her.  
"Are you all right." she asked the girl politely.  
"Yes...Thank you." The girl looked at Dru a look of surprise and puzzlement on her face.  
"Well that's all right then, 'cause my baby don't much like damaged goods." Spikes faced morphed. The girls' eyes grew wider. She spun around to Dru whose face had also changed. Two pairs of golden eyes were locked on to the girl. She looked like she was going to scream. Spike and Dru both smiled screaming was fine with them. Instead she laughed. Spike frowned this was not the response he was used to, the girl looked more amused then terrified. Surprised but definitely not terrified.  
"Look, maybe you don't understand." He said his voice reasonable. "Me and my girl are…well…. Going to kill you."  
The girl broke in "What, aren't you going to torture me first? Just suck me dry. I'm not impressed."  
Spike moved in for the kill. Circling behind the girl. Drussila stopped him "Spikey no." He spun around shocked  
"What is wrong wi... " He broke off seeing what Drussila saw. The girl's face had morphed and she was trying hard not to giggle. Her golden eyes glinting in delight and humour.  
"I am gonna kill you" the girl lowered her voice in a bad impression of Spike. "You can't kill me I'm already dead." Spike remained silent he could normally tell another vampire but this girl was different. As the girl was almost out of hearing range she added, "You killed me a long time ago."  
  
He thought about attacking the girl. He had no problems with killing another vampire but this girl was different. Spike looked down at his feet this was as bad as Sunnyhell. It was then he noticed the grave. It was the watchers' symbol that caught his eye.  
  
Elizabeth Jones  
26th November 1893- 26th November 1899  
Rest now child the Lord has ye in his care  
  
A slayers grave. The watcher symbol gave that away and the dates. This girl died on her sixteenth birthday. "Come on Dru, lets get something to eat and then we are going home to see if we can piece this puzzle together.  
"Oh goody a game, Miss Edith will want to play."  
They walked off back to wards their cottage stopping only briefly to eat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The 26th of November almost a hundred years ago rang a bell to him. He paused he had been pacing for most of the day. He turned and looked briefly towards Drusilla who lay fast asleep in the bedroom. He continued pacing and went back to racking his brain. His hand came up to hit is head and he growled in self-loathing and disgust.  
"Dru, ...Dru" he paused as she woke up frowning slightly at being awakened.  
"Spike, what is it what's wrong?" her voice still groggy from sleep.  
"I've remembered who she is, that girl."  
"Go on," Said Dru her eyes full of rare intensity, this vampire had interested her as much as Spike.  
"I think she might be our daughter." Spike stopped as the memories came flooding back to him. "But it can't be possible, I mean we never bit her!"   
"I remember now, she slit my throat," Drussila paused rubbing her long fingers across her neck feeling the long since healed cut as though it were still there. " She'll have to be punished for that. Miss Edith has been naughty as well I can punish them both at the same time." Her eyes dancing with merriment of insanity  
"Now Dru that wouldn't be the best way to say welcome to our family, Bloody hell I should have guessed I mean we fought and I thought I'd killed her but then she showed up and killed most of my ruddy henchmen. I should have guessed she was dead I mean... " Spike who had begun pacing stopped he looked like he was going to hit something. "You know what one of the worst thing is, I've killed three slayers and I've only been bragging about two!" He extended his arm towards Dru  
"Come on Dru, let's go find out who's the big noise around here and if we don't know him we'll replace him."  
Dru melted into his outstretched arm. They left the cottage; the weather outside was cold. September in England usually is. But this meant it was dark earlier as well, and as Spike and Dru watched school children hurry eagerly home they smiled in pure pleasure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Spike and Drussila smiled contentedly as they finally found the entrance to the local vamps head quarters. Eating this early in the night was a recipe for indigestion but it was a long time since they had been home and he wanted to make the most of it.  
  
They entered the dark halls of the house. Vampires never needed an invitation to call in on other vampires. They stopped as they entered the main hall. There were about 12 vampires sat or stood around the edge of the room and two vampires in the centre that appeared to be arguing about something.  
"She's back in town."  
"What I said you were to kill her, you dare to fail me?  
"It wasn't my fault two others showed up and I had to..."  
"Runaway with your tail between your legs " Spike finished for the henchmen  
"You!"  
"William how nice to see you." Said the leader it's been an age, "Oh and Drusilla as well. Welcome to my humble abode."  
"Bloody hell Simon what are you doing here?" before the leader had a chance to reply the young vampire spoke.  
" You know these two?" He asked incredulously, then catching the look of extreme annoyance on his master face he hurriedly back peddled. "These are the two whom interrupted me."  
The master gave him a look that said so? Spike smiled and the younger vampire backed away. He knew he would be punished for failing. He walked backwards and promptly turned into dust.   
  
The girl from the graveyard walked in, crossbow in hand. Smiling ever so slightly.  
  
  



End file.
